Chaos Vorprogrammiert
by Crimegirl
Summary: Chaos Vorprogrammiert spielt 16 jahre nach Ruhig Blut. Esme von Lancre, Prinzessin von Lancre, ist mittlerweile 16 Jahre alt und entwickelt enorm großes magisches Potenzial. Weiterhin ist TOD wieder einmal in Urlaub und dessen VeRtReTuNg hat enorme Schwie
1. Kapitel 1

Oh beim Barte Nanny Oggs, meine erste Scheibenweltfanfiktion. Zur Info:

_Chaos Vorprogrammiert spielt 16 jahre nach Ruhig Blut. Esme von Lancre, Prinzessin von Lancre, ist mittlerweile 16 Jahre alt und entwickelt enorm großes magisches Potenzial. Weiterhin ist TOD wieder weinmal in Urlaub und dessen VeRtReTuNg hat enorme Schwierigkeiten der etwas anderen Art. Hinzu kommen Oma Wetterwachs, Nanny Ogg und eine "königliche" Magrat. Somit ist Chaos vorprogrammiert._

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Lancre und seine Bewohner waren in einem tiefen Schlaf gehüllt. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen. Nicht irgendeine Nacht, sondern die Nacht. In der Ferne hörte man jemanden das Igellied singen.

Ein Pferd mit seinem Reiter überquerte den Lancrefluss. Ein Eule, welche zuvor auf dem Ast einer alten knorrigen Eiche geruht hatte, erhob sich und flog Richtung Schloss Lancre. Dort angekommen verweilte sie kurz ohne merkbaren Flügelschlag in der Luft und beobachtete Festgreifaah, wie er sich mit seinem neuen Sturmfalken beschäftigte.  
Sein Hemd hing nur noch in Fetzen an ihm und er glich einem Opfer Greebos, wenn dieser mit jenem gespielt hatte.  
Der Fackelschein spiegelte sich dumpf in seinen Pupillen wieder.

Die Eule wendete sich mit einem Flügelschlag ab und flog durch das offene Turmfenster, wo es sich auf der Brüstung niederließ. Ein schimmerndes, halb verworrenes Etwas schwebte durch das Zimmer.  
Am Rand der rechten Wand auf dem sich mittig befindenden Himmelbett lag eine junge Frau von gerade einmal 16 Jahren. Ihre Haare waren blond und leicht gelockt. Sie reichten ihr bis zur Hüfte. Ihre Augen, welche sie in dem Moment aufschlug, als die Eule auf dem Fenstersims gelandet war, strahlten in einem eisigen Winterblau.

Sie streckte sich und versuchte aufzustehen, was ihr jedoch erst im zweiten Versuch gelang. Sie griff zu der Schüssel mit dem Vogelfutter, welche zuvor auf ihrem Nachttisch gelagert hatte und brachte dies zum Fenstersims. Die dortige Eule schuschute benommen, nahm sich ein wenig des Futters und flog wieder von dannen.  
Die junge Frau, ihr Name war Esme, streckte sich genüsslich und begab sich mit einem großen Gähnen wieder ins Bett, um wenigstens noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen. Als Prinzessin von Lancre hatte sie sich diesen redlich verdient.

"Miauuuu grr."

Eine kleine schwarze Katze, ein Geschenk von Nanny Ogg zu ihrem 16 Geburtstag, machte es sich auf ihrer Bettdecke gemütlich.

" Na du, Alice. Wenn Mutter wüsste, dass wir beide so spät noch wach sind.."

Sie führte den Gedanken nicht weiter aus. Stattdessen nahm sie die Katze hoch, lümmelte sich in ihre warme Daunendecke und schmuste ein wenig mit Alice, bevor sie in tiefen Schlaf versank.

Zur gleichen Zeit nahe dem Fluss Lancre irrte ein Reiter ohne Pferd durch die dunkle Nacht. Er hatte einen Job zu erledigen und zwar einen verdammt schlecht bezahlten. Nur weil der alte Herr im Urlaub war musste er seinen Part übernehmen.  
Er führte den grauen Wallach, einen schwarzen Hengst durfte sich nur seine Obrigkeit persönlich halten, durch den unübersichtlichen Wald Lancres.

Kurz darauf traf er auf die Person, die er suchte. Er fand sie immer, es war sein Job, er war der TOD, oder besser gesagt dessen Vertretung.

"Du Da, BlEiB sTeHeN!"

Die verhüllte Gestalt, man nannte sie in Lancre nur „ der verdammte alte wie hieß er noch Fritz-Karlchen". Er war seines Zeichens, Verrückter, Bettler und einfach nur er.

Tod, oder besser gesagt dessen Vertretung, trat vor den Alten und spielte schon mal bedächtig mit seiner Sense. Das einzig gut an diesem Job, so dachte er, war dass man immer in Kontakt mit Menschen kam.  
Doch wie jedes Mal nicht für lange Zeit.

"Ja Herr, kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, Soll ich ihnen die Sehenswürdigkeiten Lancres zeigen? Wünschen sie ein heißes Bad? Wünschen sie sich ein heißes Bad in netter Gesellschaft? Ich kann ihnen gerne die Adresse von Frau Ogg verraten."

"ÄhHhM NeIn! Du WeIßT aNsChEiNeNd NiChT, wEr IcH bIn!"

" Nein Herr, das weiß ich nicht. Sind sie jemand aus den Skunken?" So nannte man hier die Gebirge am nördlichsten Rand der Scheibenwelt.

"NeIn IcH BiN dEr TOD, oDeR bEsSeR gEsAgT dEsSeN vErTrEtUnG."

Wenige Minuten später schlurfte ein einsamer Tod, oder besser gesagt dessen Vertretung durch Lancre. Heutzutage starben auch immer weniger Leute, grübelte er.  
Sein Wallach war ihm, als er mit ,der verdammte alte wie heißt er noch Fritz-Karlchen' beschäftigt war, abhanden gekommen.  
Ihm hinterher sah er ein großes katzenartiges Viech jagen.

"WaRuM iCh?...", murmelte der Tod, oder besser gesagt dessen Vertretung

Am nächsten Morgen, die Sonne quälte sich bereits seit einigen Stunden am Himmel, saßen zwei alte Frauen in einer noch älteren Hütte. Das monotone Schlagen der alten Standuhr brach das zwischen den beiden ausgebrochene alte Schweigen nur kurz und zerteilte es in unendlich viel Zeit.

Nanny Ogg war in den vergangenen 16 Jahren so gut wie nicht gealtert. Sie schien, als würde sie selbst noch ihre Enkel überleben.  
Oma Wetterwachs, welche die gleichen Phänomene zeigte, trug ihr Haar wie eh und je zu einem eisernen Dutt hochgebunden. Ihre schwarze Kleidung, die mit eisengrauen Strähnen durchzogenen schwarzen Haare und die kalten eisblauen Augen verliehen ihr Das Aussehen, wie man es eben von erwartete.

" Sie wird mächtig werden. Gestern nacht spürte ich ihre Präsenz im Wald" , sagte Oma und goss sich etwas Tee nach.

" Andere Leute schlafen gewöhnlich um diese Zeit. Ihre Macht gerät außer Kontrolle, sollte sie nicht lernen, sie zu bändigen! Magrat hat nichts gemerkt. Sie ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Königin zu sein. Wirst du sie unterrichten?"

"Nein!"

Das Wort kam schneidend und messerscharf. wieder verfielen die beiden alten Frauen in ihr altes Schweigen, nur gelegentlich durch das Ticken der alten Standuhr in unendlich viele Zeitteilchen zerhackt.


	2. Kapitel 2

_**So hier kommt auch shcon das nächste Chap, diesmal fehlerfrei, hoffe ich doch mal. Ihr wisst ja: Schwarzlesen kostet Strafgeld! Ich freue mich über jedes Review, also bütte bütte tut mir den Gefallen.**_

_**Liebe Grüße**_

_**Crime**_

* * *

Gelangweilt streifte die junge Esme am nächsten Morgen durch die dichten Wälder Lancres. Die Sonne schlich gemächlich über den Himmel und nur gelegentlich begegnete sie einigen Bewohner des Landes, welche sich jeweils huldvoll vor ihr verbeugten, was jedoch weniger an der Tatsache lag, dass die Prinzessin von Lancre war, sondern eher daran, dass sie einen schwarzen spitz zulaufenden Hut trug.

Ihr Ziel lag klar definiert vor ihr. Sie streifte ihr blonden Locken zurück und durchquerte das hohe Gras in Richtung der Hexenhütte. Es war nicht irgendeine Hexenhütte. Es war die, in der auch schon ihre Mutter gewohnt hatte, danach eine weitere junge Hexe, deren Namen sie jedoch nicht kannte und die bereits in einen anderen Winkel der Scheibenwelt gezogen war.

Sie erkannt eine Gestalt, welche sich vor der Hütte auf einen größeren Stein niedergelassen hatte. Es war ein junger Mann, wohl kaum älter als sie selbst, von schlanker Gestalt und markanten Gesichtszügen. Wirres, schwarzes Haar hing ihn in die hohe Stirn und war zum Teil im Nacken zusammen gebunden. Eine silberne Sichel stand neben ihn auf den Boden gelehnt und reflektierte das Sonnenlicht.

„ Wer bist du?", fragte Esme schon vom weitem.

Müde und ausgelaugt blickt die Gestalt hoch. Er hatte tiefseeblaue Augen, die verträumt fast durch sie durchzusehen schienen.

„ IcH bIn DeR tOd, OdEr BeSsEr GeSaGt DeSsEn VeRtReTuNg!"

Fragend zog Esme eine Augenbraue hoch und wiederholte ihre Worte, diesmal nur anders formuliert.

„ Wie heißt du? Und bitte versuche nicht in Großbuchstaben zu sprechen, es hört sich schlimm an."

Esme war, egal zu wem, ehrlich bis aufs Blut, besonders ehrlich war sie zu Oma Wetterwachs. Manchmal jedoch, insbesondere, wenn sie ihrer Mutter gegenüber stand, dehnte sie die Wahrheit ein wenig aus. Was natürlich nicht heißen sollte, dass sie lügen würde...

„ Meistens ist es das, was die Menschen als Letztes hören. Du musst wissen, ich kann auch in Großbuchstaben sprechen, aber wahrscheinlich besitze ich noch nicht die richtige Erfahrung dafür. Ach so, mein Name ist Mario Severus Maximilian de Felicis, Tods Vertretung, kurz Majo."

„ Esmeralda Magrat von Lancre, Prinzessin von Lancre, zukünftige Herrscherin von Lancre, kurz Esme. Erfreut dich kennen zu lernen. Aber was machst du hier so allein. Im Blöden Kaff gibt es ein gutes Gästehaus."

„ Na ja, ich bezweifle, dass ich dort willkommen wäre."

Esme tat der junge Mann vor ihr Leid. Außerdem hegte sie eine gewisse Sympathie für ihn. Kurz zog sie die Stirn kraus und überlegte.

„ Ich weiß einen Schlafplatz für dich, jedoch dürftest du niemanden davon erzählen."

„ Das ist sehr nett, aber ich bezweifle..."

„ Ach Kokolores. Genau hinter dir steht eine verlassene Hütte, die sicher nichts gegen einen neuen Bewohner einzuwenden hat."

„ Aber eine Hexenhütte, ich meine in eine Hexenhütte dürfen nur Hexen, ich meine..."

„ Und was bin ich denn bitte deiner Meinung nach, hm?"

Sie beobachte leicht belustigt, wie Majo vor ihr leicht errötete. Irgendwie niedlich dachte sie bei sich.

„ Na ja, du trägst die Kleidung einer Hexe und so, aber du bist noch so jung und na ja du hast keine Warzen und so und dein Haare sieht auch sehr seidig aus und Hexen na ja sind doch immer so ähm alt und hässlich und du na ja...", verlegen brach Majo ab.

„ Danke. Ich weiß selbst noch nicht genau, ob ich eine Hexe werden möchte. Aber es ist schon mal gut den Leuten zu zeigen was man vielleicht einmal werden könnte. Das verschafft einen den nötigen Respekt"

Nicht, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Stellung nicht genügend Achtung bekäme, doch der Respekt einer Hexe gegenüber war ein anderer. Man brachte Hexen den selben Respekt gegenüber wie Totengräbern und Klärgrubearbeitern, man achtete und bewunderte sie aufgrund ihrer Arbeit und wollte nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun haben.

„ Ähm ja, du hast nicht zufällig einen alten grauen Wallach vorbei kommen sehen?"

„ Nein, aber ich könnte entsprechende Erkundungen einholen. Komm mit, ich zeige dir die Hütte von innen. Dort kannst du dich erst mal richtig ausruhen und ein Bad nehmen, nicht, dass du es nötig hättest."

Seine Sichel über die Schulter werfend stapfte Majo hinter der blonden Esme hinterher. Er mochte ihre eisblauen Augen, auch wenn sie für seinen Geschmack ein wenig zu kalt waren.

Ein paar kolorianische Meter entfernt verlies gerade Esme Wetterwachs ihre Hütte. Sie verzichtete darauf abzuschließen, da das nicht von Nöten war. Ihren Bienenstöcken zum Gruß nickend machte sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Magrats ehemaliger Hütte. Sie hoffte, nein sie wusste oder besser vermutete dort die junge Prinzessin für ein Gespräch anzutreffen.


End file.
